


Judgement Day

by castheangel666



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: I Tried, Im tired, Sweet Fluff, but I was asked, its bad, so i delivwred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Jim is still alive and sees Aaron and Rami in costume.THIS IS NOT WELL WRITTEN IT IS MIDNIGHT BUT ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS ASKED FOR IT SO HERE WE GO.





	Judgement Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logicalspecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/gifts).



Rami bounced his leg as he and Aaron waited for the final judgement. Arguably one of the most important people to approve of them.

Jim Hutton was coming.

The door opened, and Rami’s head shot up. An elderly man walked in, a quiet, calming feel to him.

Jim gaped at Rami, tears filling his soft brown eyes. It looked so real. This was his Freddie.

“Hello,” Rami whispered awkwardly, “I’m Rami Malek.” He held out a hand to shake, but to his surprise, he was pulled into a firm hug.

“You look so much like him,” Jim said, wiping his eyes, “even the way you hold yourself, Jesus Christ, kid, you look just like him!”

Jim then turned to Aaron and laughed.

“You look just like I did!”

Aaron smiled sheepishly. “Thanks, Jim. I’m Aaron,” he was also pulled into a tight hug.

“Honestly, this is amazing,” Jim smiled. Rami felt a tightness in his chest. He couldn’t ever meet Freddie. All the others could, in some way, contact the person they played, but he couldn’t. That made this so much more difficult.

“Yknow, Rami,” the old man said, “Freddie would be so happy about this whole thing. He’d love you.”

Rami smiled back, nodding. He couldn’t cry. His makeup artist would kill him. He went in for another hug instead.


End file.
